


[podfic] Rush

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic performance of "Rush"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59483) by [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno). 



> This podfic is dedicated to greedy_dancer and fire_juggler on twitter, for keeping me in line when I forgot how to make a new podfic post. Thank you, both! ;D
> 
> Music used in this podfic is "Rosemary Recalls" from The Man From Snowy River soundtrack.
> 
> Beta-ed by [themusecalliope](http://themusecalliope.dreamwidth.org/).

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:06:56 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/RPF/Rush.mp3) | **Size:** 3.61 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/RPF/Rush.m4b) | **Size:** 4.43 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
